Playground
by mbak pandakim
Summary: "Mark - Mingxia. sepasang lelaki dan wanita yang mengenal satu sama lain bukan hanya mengenal tapi masih memikirkan satu sama lain sayangnya mereka berdua terpisah oleh benua. akan kah mereka berjumpa kembali setelah sekian lamanya. berpisah /Mark GOT7 / fulff gagal


**Cast: **

**Mark Yi en Tuan - Mark GOT7**

**Li ****M****ingxia - OC**

**Jackson Wang – Jackson GOT7**

**Qiao Meilin - OC**

**Other Cast**

**Author: Pandakim dan temen pandakim author DJ**

**Rating : Teenager, Fluff, Romance**

**Lenght : Oneshot**

**A/N: Typo everywhere, so don't judge us.**

**.**

**.**

**Now Playing GOT7 – Playground**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**\- Playground is the beginning of we meet –**_

**.**

**-Summary-**

_Anak lelaki kecil menghentikan langkahnya dari supermarket dekat rumah menuju ke rumah yang baru 3 hari ia tempati. Anak lelaki ini mendengar isakan tangis. Karena penasaran, ia mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan di dapatnya seorang gadis kecil di taman tengah berjongkok dan menenglengkupkan wajahnya diantara ke dua tangannya._

_Bocah kecil ini mendekatkan dirinya dengan gadis kecil tersebut. Dengan ragu – ragu bocah kecil ini bertanya._

"_Hei… mengapa menangis ?"_

_Gadis kecil ini seketika menghentikan tangisnya. Di dongakkannya kepalanya keatas. Di dapatnya bocah lelaki seperti ini tengah berdiri menatapnya._

_Gadis kecil itu berkedip._

_Sekali_

_Dua kali_

_Tiga kali_

_Bocah laki-laki kecil ini lantas ikutan berjongkok juga. Di tatap gadis kecil yang wajahnya sudah basah._

"_Mengapa menangis ?" tanya bocah laki-laki ini lagi._

"_Tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku" jawab gadis ini setengah senggugukan._

_Sedetik kemudian bocah ini mengedarkan pandangnnya._

"_Tidak ada orang disini"_

"_Mereka pergi saat aku ingin bermain dengan mereka" gadis kecil ini kembali terisak._

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi temanmu"_

_Isakan gadis kecil ini berhenti kembali._

"_Aku akan berteman denganmu. Siapa namamu"_

_Sebuah aura kesenangan terpancar di wajah mungil gadis kecil ini. Dengan cepat punggung tanggan kecilnya menghapus air matanya._

"_Li Mingxia"_

"_Nama yang bagus" _

"_Bagaimana dengan dirimu. Siapa namamu ?"_

"_Mark Tuan. Mari kita berteman" bocah kecil bernama Mark ini mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut cepat oleh gadis kecil bernama Mingxia ini._

"_Berapa umurmu Mark ?"_

"_Lima tahun"_

"_Wah umur kita sama" Mingxia semakin senang._

"_Mungkin banyak lagi hal – hal yang sama Ming"_

_Mingxia mengkerutkan keningnya. Ming. Pikirnya._

"_Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Ming ?"_

_Mingxia tampak berfikir. "Baiklah" jawab Mingxia dengan senyuman manis. Dan Mark juga menyambut senyuman manis dari gadis kecil di hadapannya ini._

* * *

Author pov

"Mark... Dorongnya jangan kencang - kencang nanti aku jatuh" teriak gadis kecil sambil memejamkan matanya dan memegang erat - erat pegangan tali ayunan berbahan besi tersebut.

"Mark... " Teriak gadis ini lagi.

"Mark aku takut"

"Ming kau rasakan bagaimana terbang" sahut anak laki - laki yang seumuran dengan gadis ini.

"Tapi aku takut" jerit gadis kecil ini lagi.

Lelaki kecil bernama Mark ini menghentikan dorongan. Di lihatnya gadis kecil ini yang tengah memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

"Ming kau baik - baik saja kan ?" Tanya mark dengan khawatir.

Gadis kecil ini tetap menutup matanya.

"Ming.. Mingxia " panggil Mark kali ini dengan menguncang - guncang bahu gadis kecil ini.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak tau kau begitu takut" sebuah nada menyesal keluar dari mulut Mark.

Mingxia membuka matanya. "Aku tidak mau main ayunan lagi. Kau membuatku takut" Mingxia menatap tajam Mark.

"Hei mau kemana ?" Teriak Mark saat melihat Mingxia pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ming tunggu" teriak Mark dan segera menyusul Mingxia yang pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Mingxia duduk di bangku yang ada di taman bermain ini. Mukanya merengut. Gadis kecil ini masih kesal terhadap teman kecil lelakinya.

"Ming marah ? Jangan marah ya" Mark membujuk Mingxia.

Mingxia tetap diam tak menjawab pertanyaan mark.

"Baiklah kau marah dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku"

Mark pun duduk di samping Mingxia.

Mark seperti halnya Mingxia juga menatap mengitari taman bermain yang hanya mereka berdua saja di tempat ini.

"Mark..."

"Ya"

"Apa kita akan terus berteman seperti ini ?"

"Tentu. Karena kau temanku. Dan kita akan terus bersama"

"Janji ?" Mingxia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" Mark mengaikat cepat jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking kecil mingxia.

"Kau tidak marah lagi ?"

"Aku tidak bisa marah kepadamu" Mingxia tersenyum manis kepada Mark.

"Aahhh kau menggemaskan" Mark mengacak - ngacak rambut Mingxia"

* * *

"Ming... Ming.. Ming"

"Mark. Mark.. Wake up. Mark..."

"Haaa" Mark dengan cepat membuka matanya.

"Mengigau lagi ?" Tanya ibu Mark.

Mark memperhatikan ibu nya yang melihatnya heran.

"Bermimpi Mingxia ?"

"Huh" Mark menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil mengacak rambutnya.

" ck sudah mandi sana. Ibu tunggu di meja makan"

Mark berjalan ke ruang makan. Di dudukkan nya tubuhnya malas. Di sana sudah ada kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya . Di sana sudah ada kedua orang tuan ya dan adiknya . Di tatapnya makannya dengan datar.

Di tatapnya makanan di hadapannya dan disuapkannya secara perlahan kemulutnya.

Ayah dan ibunya saling lirik - lirikan memberi kode.

"Ekhem" ayahnya berdehem. Membuat Mark menatap ayahnya itu.

"Masih tidak ingin balik ke Taiwan, Mark ?"

Muka Mark mendadak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mark menarik nafasnya perlahan "Lebih baik tidak"

Ayah nya pun menghelah nafasnya begitu pun juga ibunya. Mark kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

"Haaaiiiiiii"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah ruang tamu menggema di ruang makan ini.

Kakak Mark datang mengunjungi mereka.

"Hi dad, hi Mark, hi Joey" sapa kakak perempuannya, Tammy.

"Hello everyone" sapa gadis kecil dari belakang kakaknya Mark itu.

"Hello kylie, oh my God. My granddaughter" Ibu Mark mendekati Kylie dan memeluknya.

"Hi kylie"

"Hello uncle mark" keponakan Mark yang bernama Kylie ini memberi sambutan kepada pamannya itu dan memeluk Mark dengan erat.

"Uncle, I wanna play" rengek Kylie sambil menarik baju Mark.

"Play ? Where do you wanna play, baby ?"

"Uuuhhmmm,, I want to play in playground ?" Kylie mencengir senang.

"Playground? Hm, alright"

.

.

.

"Hosh..hosh..."

Mark membungkuk untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Mengejar keponakannya itu dan berlari-lari membuat dia kelelahan.

"Kylie.. Uncle so tired.."

"Ah paman payah" sahut kylie.

"Istirahat dulu ya" pinta mark. Punggung tangannya mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat.

Melihat pamannya yang kelelahan. Kylie pun berhenti berlari - lari dan menghampiri mark.

"Haus" Kylie mengkedip - kedipkan mata sipitnya.

Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya yang mengkedip - kedipkan matanya yang menurutnya lucu.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Mark mengacak rambut Kylie dengan gemas.

Mark duduk sendirian mengawasi keponakannya yang bermain dengan yang lain di taman bermain ini.

Sebuah lengkungan mengarah ke atas tercipta di lelaki lihatnya kylie yang tertawa senang saat membangun istana pasir.

Tiba - tiba sebuah kenangan terlintas di benak mark.

Sebuah nostalgia dia bersama gadis kecil.

_***flash back***_

_"Mark..jangan ganggu aku" cecar mingxia._

_"Kau sedang membuat apa ?" Mark pun duduk disamping __M__ingxia. Di perhatikannya tangan - tangan kecil mingxia memasukan pasir ke ember dengan ligat._

_"Aku membuat istana"_

_"Istana ?"_

_" Ia istana buat kita berdua"_

_"Benarkah ?"_

_"Eemm" angguk __M__ingxia cepat._

_"Ming.. Apa kita akan tinggal bersama di tempat seperti istana ?"_

_" Tentu "_

_***flash back off***_

"Uncle mark, are you okay?" sahut Kylie menatap bingung pamannya yang menatapnya dari kejauhan tapi saat kylie mendekat pipi pamannya ini sudah mengalir sebuah cairan bening dari matanya.

"Uncle, are you crying?"

"Crying ? Really?" Dengan cepat Mark mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia juga terkejut. Air matanya mengalir tanpa dia tahu.

"Ah.. Ini hanya kena debu saja" Mark beralasan.

"Really ? Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Let's go" Kylie menarik tangan pamannya untuk pulang.

"Kami pulang ?" Teriak kylie di gendongan mark.

"Do you happy with Uncle Mark?" Tanya ibunya.

"I'm really happy mom, but..." jawab Kylie dan sekilas menatap Mark. Mark hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Ayo mandi ini sudah sore" ajak ibunya.

"Let's gooooo" Kylie mengangkat tanganya keudara.

* * *

Kini Mark beserta keluarga tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka banyak bercerita satu sama lain. Hanya Mark lah yang lebih banyak diam ketimbang saudara nya yang lain.

"Tadi nenek menelfon ibu" ibunya menatap Mark. Mark tau maksudnya apa.

"Nenek meminta kita semua pindah ke Taiwan"

"Lalu" ujar Mark datar.

"Suami kakak mu juga kebetulan mendapat tugas di Taiwan"

"Haruskah ?"

" Kenapa sih hidup mu dengan Taiwan ?" Tanya Joey, adiknya.

"Entahlah. Rasanya aku belum siap kembali kesana" jawab Mark dengan lesu.

"Semenjak pindah dari Taiwan kau berubah dratis. Menjadi pendiam"

Mark menatap adiknya. Yang Joey katakan benar. Dia menjadi pendiam semenjak di pindah ke negeri paman sam ini. Dia tidak berjumpa kembali dengan teman yang menemani hari - harinya. Dia meninggalkan Mingxia. Li mingxia.

* * *

"What ?" Jackson menatap sepupu ini dengan tak percaya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kembali ke Taiwan ?"

"Kau yakin akan sendirian disini ? Aku saja akan kembali ke Hongkong masa kau tidak"

Mark diam tak mau mengubris pertanyaan - pertanyaan sepupunya ini.

"Mark... Hanya masalah kecil seperti itu kau tak mau kembali ke Taiwan ? Itu tidak lucu. Kau tau itu sangat kekanak - kanakan"

"Kekanak - kanakan kau bilang. Kau tidak tau itu... " Mark mengantung kan kata - katanya. Di tengadah kan wajahnya menatap langit - langit kamarnya.

"Mark dia juga pasti mengerti. Aku yakin itu" Jackson menepuk bahu sepupunya ini dengan penuh kenyakinan.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian" sela Jackson tegas.

"Jadi bagaimana ?"

Mark tampak berfikir "Akan ku pikirkan lagi"

Jackson tersenyum sekilas milhat sepupunya ini.

"Aku harap kau punya jawaban yang di dewasa dude"

* * *

"Yakin kau tidak ikut ?" Ibu nya menatap anaknya sendu. Mark lebih memilih tinggal di LA ketimbang ikut keluarganya pindah ke Taiwan.

"Ya. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian nantinya"

"Mark tak bisakah kau ubah keputusan mu?" kini ayahnya bertanya.

"Dan juga kau sendiri disini, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa" lanjut ayahnya.

"Aku bisa jaga diri disini" sela Mark dan tersenyum meyakin orang tuanya.

"Jadi aku sendirian begitu ?" Joey menatap Mark tak senang.

"Kau bisa menjaga nenek" jawab Mark seadanya. Dan membuat Joey semakin tak senang menatap Mark.

Sebuah pengumuman keberangkatan dari LA ke Taiwan menggema di bandara ini.

"Titip salam kepada nenek" Mark kemudian memeluk ibunya.

"Kau jaga diri ingat itu. Kalau ada apa - apa langsung hubungi kami. Mengerti?" pesan ibunya menatap Mark.

" Understand, Mom " jawab Mark dengan sedikit senyuman.

Setelah itu Mark memeluk anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Jaga diri, anakku" ayahnya menepuk bahu anaknya ini.

"I'll keep my self, dad"

"Kalau begitu kami masuk" pamit ayahnya dan di angguki kecil oleh Mark.

* * *

Mark berjalan lesu memasuki rumahnya. Yang sudah seminggu lebih dia tempati sendiri. Di tatapnya sekeliling rumahnya ini. Begitu sepi. Biasanya ibunya, ayahnya atau adiknya selalu menyapanya kalau dia pulang. Tapi kini tidak lagi. Ya ini adalah keputusannya. Keputusan untuk menetap disini sendirian.

Sebuah deringan telfon rumah mengkagetkannya. Sedikit berjalan pelan Mark menghampiri telfon rumah nya tersebut.

"_Halo"_

"_Aku dirumah. Ada apa ?"_

Mark diam. Dia tampak berfikir. Dilihatnya sekeliling rumahnya yang sepi.

"_Baiklah. Aku mandi dahulu. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu"_

Mark pun meletakkan gagang telfon tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Jackson menelfonnya untuk mengajak keluar.

* * *

Mark duduk diam di jok mobilnya. Di mainkannya jari – jarinya di ponselnya mengetik pesan kepada sepupunya yang bernama Jackson tersebut agar segera turun dari apartmentnya.

Sekian menit dari dia setelah mengirim pesan. Batang hidung Jackson pun tak nampak olehnya. Mark sedikit mendengus kecil. Di topangnya dagunya di setir mobilnya. Dilihatnya pemandangan di luar melalui kaca mobil transparan miliknya.

Raut muka Mark yang datar kini berubah sedikit tersenyum. Melihat kedua anak kecil sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan. Mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain.

Mark pun juga ikutan tertawa kecil. Bukan karena tau hal lucu yang kedua anak kecil itu tertawakan melainkan kelucuan tingkah mereka berdua yang membuat Mark tertawa. Sedetik kemudian. Sebuah ingatan masa lalu kembali melintas di fikirannya.

_***Flashback***_

"_Mark tumben kau membawaku pagi – pagi seperti ini " ujar gadis kecil yang selalu bersamanya ini._

"_Di taman ada pertunjukan Ming" jawab Mark._

"_Pertunjukan di pagi hari ?" gadis kecil yang bernama Mingxia ini melihat sekelilingnya melihat suasana yang masih pagi._

"_Hmm.." Mark menoleh ke Mingxia sambil tersenyum._

"_Pertunjukan apa ?"_

"_Hmm.. aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya seru" jawab Mark yang masih menatap gadis kecil di sampingnya ini._

"_Waaahhh " _

_Mark dan Mingxia saling bertepuk tangan setelah pertunjukan musik di taman ini selesai. Pertunjukan biasa hanya saja di mainkan oleh anak – anak dan ada juga pertunjukan kungfu yang juga dilakukan oleh anak – anak bukan orang dewasa. Jadi pertunjukan di taman ini banyak di lihat oleh anak – anak. _

"_Wah Mark keren sekali. Kapan – kapan ajak aku lagi ya menlihat pertunjukan ini" pinta Mingxia._

_Mark tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya lalu membentuk tanda OK._

"_Mari kita pulang" ajak Mark. Mark pun bangkit dan langsung menggenggam tangan Mingxia agar berdiri. Mark pun membawa Mingxia berjalan menuju rumah mereka._

_Dari taman sampai sekarang Mark tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Hingga Mingxia menatap kebawah melihat tautan tangan mereka dengan heran._

"_Ada apa Ming ?" tanya Mark yang ikutan melihat apa yang dilihat Mingxia._

_Mingxia mengangkat wajahnya_

"_Ah tidak Mark. Hanya saja tanganmu hangat sekali" ujar Mingxia jujur._

"_Benarkah ?"_

_Mingxia menggangguk kecil disertai senyuman. Melihat senyuman Mingxia, Mark semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya._

_***Flashback Off***_

"Dasar sinting"

Mark mengerjab – ngerjabkan matanya. Lalu dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mark menatap Jackson yang sudah duduk dengan santai di jok samping. Mark heran, kapan dia masuk ?

"Kau melamun dengan senyuman bodoh yang kau pancarkan sambil melihat ke arah luar. Apa kau sudah tdiak waras ?" tanya Jackson santai.

"Kau tau aku sudah lama menunggumu!" ujar Mark dengan tak senang.

"Tapi aku juga sudah lama menunggu mu melamun seperti orang gila tadi"

Mark menggertakan giginya. Dia bukan marah. Melainkan dia sedikit malu. Berarti tadi Jackson benar – benar melihatnya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ayo berangkat aku sudah lapar" ujar Jackson.

Mark mendengus kecil melihat sepupunya yang sesukanya ini. Tak mau berlama. Mark menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menekan pelan pedal gasnya meninggalkan apartment milik Jackson.

* * *

Sedari tadi Mark hanya menekan – nekan pisau ke roti burgernya. Padahal hamburger adalah makanan kesukaanya. Tapi kali ini. Dia sepertinya tidak berselera melihat makanan kesukaannya ini.

"Hei dude, kenapa hamburgernya tidak dimana ? Tumben sekali ?" tanya Jackson heran melihat sepupunya ini.

Mark hanya melirik sekilas Jackson dan menatap kembali hamburgernya yang sudah tidak berbentuk dibuatnya ini.

"Aku tebak. Pasti kau memikirkan apa yang kau fikirkan di mobil tadikan"

**BINGO**

Pernyataan Jackson tepat sekali. Mark menghentikan kegiatan menusuk hamburgernya.

"Apa kau psikolog ? Bagaimana kau tau ?" tanya Mark dengan dingin.

Jackson tersenyum miring melihat Mark lalu berdecak.

"Ekspresimu itu tidak banyak. Jadi gampang bagiku menebak apa yang kau fikirkan" papar Jackson.

Mark meletakkannya pisau yang di pegangannya. Lalu di lipatnya tangannya dan menatap Jackson dengan serius.

"Apa aku dikatakan naif saat mulutku berkata aku tidak memikirkannya. Tapi fikirkanku selalu ada bayangannya"

Jackson menatap sepupunya ini dengan serius juga.

"Li Mingxia ?"

**DEG**

Seketika jantung Mark berdetak kencang dan darahnya berdesir cepat.

Sebuah namanya yang mati – matian tak mau di keluarkan dari mulutnya. Hanya karena alasan tidak ingin merindukannya lebih dalam.

"Gadis itu. Benarkan ?" Jackson menanti jawaban IYA dari Mark.

Mark sedikit menunduk kan kepalanya. Di anggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kecil.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Lebih baik mengikuti kata hatimu. Jangan kau ikuti egomu. Aku tau hatimu mengatakan kau ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak dengan egomu"

"Ayolah jangan membuat penyesalan itu datang terlambat" lanjut Jackson.

Mark menoleh menatap Jackson.

"Maksudmu ?"

Jackson menyenderkan badannya ke kursi. Di geleng – gelengkannya kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti ? Bagaimana saat kau berjumpa dengannya. Dia sudah punya kekasih ?"

Kekasih ? Jantung Mark langsung bergemuruh hebat. Tak terfikirkan olehnya bahwa Mingxia mempunyai kekasih.

"Apa lagi dia itu cantik. Kecil saja cantik. Gimana dia sudah besar. Aku berani taruhan. Dia pasti semakin cantik. Kau pasti membayangkannya kan Mark ?" Jackson tersenyum mengejek.

Yang di katakan Jackson itu benar sekali. Malah. Setiap malam dia memfantasikan wajah Mingxia cantik.

"Kau tau orang cantik itu hanya sedikit peluangnnya untuk tidak SINGLE" Jackson menekankan kata single. Dan lagi – lagi tersenyum mengejek.

Mark mendengus kasar. Kemudian menatap tak senang ke arah Jackson.

"Kalau begitu besok kita berangkat ke Taiwan. Dan kau urus keberangkatannya" Mark pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Juga ini kau yang bayar"

Mark pun meloyor pergi begitu saja.

Sedangkan Jackson. Dia diam sambil terperangah tak percaya.

"SIALAN KAU MARK" makinya menjerit.

* * *

Berulang kali Mark menarik nafas dan membuang nafasnya secara cepat untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Tangannya juga bolak – balik di remas – remasnya sendiri.

Sedangkan orang disampingnya mencibirnya.

"Are you nervous Mr. Tuan ?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Mark menoleh cepat kesamping. Di tatapnya yang berbicara tersebut dengan sinis.

"Shut up your mouth " jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Hahahahaha lihat dirimu. Kau pucat. Hahahaha" Jackson tertawa mengejeknya.

_Attention to passenger of implement of Taiwan Airlines. Expecting hence your security belt. Because momentarily this implement of landing. Thank You_

Sebuah pengumuman mengudara di dalam pesawat ini yang mengharuskan kepada semua penumpang pesawat Taiwan Airlines memasang sabuk pengamannya karena harus _landing. _Dan semua penumpang disini langsung memasang sabuk pengaman mereka.

Jackson mengulum senyumnya melihat Mark yang gemetaran memasak sabuk pengamannya.

"Sebegitu nervous nya dirimu hah ? Sampai pasang sabuk pengamannya gemetaran seperti itu" sindir Jackson.

"Diam mulutmu"

Bukannya diam Jackson malah memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Mark.

* * *

Mark sedari tadi terus memandang kota Taiwan di balik kaca Taxi yang mereka naiki. Dia hanya memandang tidak menampilkan senyum atua pun rasa takjub melihat kota indah ini. Ada rasa senang yang dia rasakan. Tapi ada juga rasa cemas yang ia rasakan.

Mereka pun sampai di rumah keluarga Mark. Di fokuskannya pandangannya menatap rumah keluarganya yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Rumah yang mempertemukannya dengan gadis kecil yang masih ia fikirkan sampai sekarang.

"Hei" Jackson menyenggol bahu Mark. Karena di lihatnya sepupunya ini hanya menatap rumahnya saja.

"Tidak mau masuk ?"

Mark mengerjabkan matanya "Ah.. Come On" ajaknya.

"Hello everyone.." suara Jackson menggema di rumah keluarga Tuan ini.

Sontak penghuni dirumah ini menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat disana anggota keluarga Mark beserta neneknya.

"Mark, Jackson" ujar seorang wanita yang sudah sangat berumur.

"Hai… grandma… "pekik Jackson dan langsung berhamburan memeluknya.

"Hai nek" sapa Mark sembari menaru kopernya. Kemudian berjalana dan memeluk neneknya.

"Kau bilang tidak mau tinggal disini" keluh neneknya.

"Cih.. Dia kesini juga karena si.. siapa Mark.. eemm wanita itu… hhmm siapa namanya ?" Jackson berpura – pura lupa.

Terlihat neneknya berfikir.

"Mingxia ? Li Mingxia ?"

"BINGO" sahut Jackson menjentikan jarinya.

Nenek nya langsung tersenyum ke cucunya.

"Keluarga Mingxia sudah pindah sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu"

Seketika raut muka Mark terlihat kecewa.

"Pindah ? Pindah kemana ?" tanya Jackson.

"Hhmm… nenek juga kurang tahu keluarga Li pindah kemana"

Kemudian Jackson melirik Mark. Air muka kecewa Mark sangat ketara. Di tepuk – tepuknya bahu sepupunya.

"Santai.. nanti kita cari dia"

Mark bukannya senang mendengar hal itu. Dia malah menghelah nafasnya kasar.

"Aku lelah. Aku istirahat dulu. Kamarku masih yang lama kan ?" langsung saja Mark pergi meninggalkan tempat berdirinya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Jackson dan neneknya menghelah nafasnya melihat Mark yang berjalan dengan lesu.

"Jackson, coba kau ceritakan bagaimana Mark mau pindah kesini ?" ayah Mark kemudian bertanya ke Jackson.

"Begini paman ceritanya….."

* * *

Mark membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari mengusik matanya melalui celah – celah jendela kamarnya. Perlahan Mark membuka matanya. Setelah matanya benar – benar terbuka di tatapnya sekelilingnya lalu pandangannya menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya seseorang tengah tidur memeluknya dan juga sedikit mendengkur.

"Jackson singkarkan tanganmu dari tubuhku" lirih Mark.

Tapi Jackson tetap diam tak bergerak. Malah dengkurannya semakin keras. Dengan sedikit kesal Mark mendorong Jackson menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Setelah bebas dari pelukan Jackson. Mark pun bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

Didalam kamar mandi, dibawah pancuran air shower, Mark kembali merenung. Li Mingxia. Kenapa aku merasa takut? Apa Ming sudah punya pacar?

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dan salah satu tangannya berpegangan di dinding.

"Li Mingxia" gumam Mark dan menghela nafas.

**BRAK**

Mark terkejut melihat pintu di buka sangat keras oleh seseorang. Tapi tak lama, Mark menyipitkan matanya.

"nyem nyem" Jackson setengah tidur berjalan ke kloset. Dia tidak menyadari jika di dalam kamar mandi saat ini ada Mark sedang "_naked_".

"Hey, Stupid Man" panggil Mark. Mendengar ada yang berbicara padanya, Jackson membuka matanya dengan lebar dan menoleh.

"WHAT...WHAT...WHAT...ARE YOU DOING MAN? OH!" teriak Jackson histeris dan menatap Mark dari atas sampai ke bawah. Jackson menelan air salivanya.

"Bodoh aku sudah disini dari tadi. Kau dalam setengah tidur tadi masuk ke kamar mandi"

"WHAT? Benarkah?" Jackson tidak percaya jika ia dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat memasuki kamar mandi. Jackson keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru.

"ckckck. What a stupid man."

"Good Morning!" Jackson menebar senyum di ruang makan. Sedangkan Mark hanya memiliki ekspresi datar.

"Morning Jackson, and Mark too." Senyum Ibu Mark.

Jackson melihat di sepanjang meja makan terdapat makanan yang sangat menggugah selera. Dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Mark.

"Selamat makan!"

Dari tadi, Mark hanya memainkan garpu dan pisaunya. Melihat itu, Ibu Mark cemas dengan anak-nya itu.

Saat menatap sarapannya itu, tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu

**Flashback:**

_Mark duduk disebuah tempat duduk di taman. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang._

"_Markkkk!" panggil gadis kecil yang sering bersama Mark ini dan sambil berlari-lari membawa sesuatu._

"_Ming?" _

_Gadis kecil itu sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai peralatan makanan. Mark bingung._

"_Ming? Ini? Apa?"_

"_Bermain masak-masakan Mark!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil itu menarik tangan Mark._

"_Ayo kita cari buah-buahan Mark"_

"_Heh?"_

_Setelah mengitari taman, mereka tidak menemui apapun. _

"_Ming...sebenarnya kita mau apa?"_

"_Itu... aku...sebenernya...ingin...makan bersama mu, Mark"_

_Mark mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihatkan oleh gadis kecil itu. Pipi-nya memerah._

_Mark tersenyum. Dan menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu._

"_Mau makan bersamaku?"_

_Gadis kecil itu mengangguk._

"_Ayo kerumahku saja, Ibu pasti sudah memasak sesuatu"_

"_Eh..."_

_Mereka berdua berlari-lari dan saling berpegangan tangan. Mark menatap lurus sedangkan Mingxia terus menatap Mark._

"_Mark"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Terima kasih"_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Menjadi temanku"_

_Mark kembali memberikan senyumnya, "it's nothing"_

**Flashback off**

"Mark, hey dude?" Jackson mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Mark.

Mark tersadar dari pikirannya. Lagi. Dia memikirkan dia lagi, Li Mingxia.

Mark menghela nafas dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya. Jackson tak sengaja menatap Ibu Mark yang sedari tadi cemas melihat kelakuan anaknya ini.

"It's okay, auntie. I'll take care of him" Jackson berbisik pada Ibu Mark.

Ibu Mark hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makan sarapannya. Walaupun di dalam hati Ibu-nya itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya saat ini.

* * *

"Mark, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Jackson iseng.

"Malas."

"Ayolah, aku tidak senang melihatmu begini! Ayo kita cari hiburan"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an"

Mark memutar bola matanya "Baiklah"

Jackson merangkul Mark sambil berjalan mengelilingi taman. Mark menatap lesu pada sekelilingnya.

Kenapa harus kesini? Apakah tidak ada tempat lain? Lihatlah tempat ini, sangat tidak menarik. Pikirnya.

"Jackson, ayo pergi dari sini"

"Why?"

"Ayolah! tempat ini tidak menarik" keluh Mark.

.

.

Sementara dari kejauhan, seorang perempuan juga seperti Mark. Ya siapa lagi. Yang Mark cari-cari selama ini, Li Mingxia.

"Mingxia, bersemangatlah"

"Aku sangat malas, Meilin"

Perempuan yg bernama Meilin itu berusaha untuk menghibur temannya itu. Ia melihat 2 orang yang tak lain adalah Jack dan Mark. Tiba-tiba ide terlewat dari pikirannya.

"Ming...lihatlah 2 pria disana"

"Huh?"

"Wah mereka tampan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita harus berkenalan?"

"APA ?" Mingxia menatap temannya terkejut. Berkenalan ? Begitu saja ?

"Ayolah!" Meilin menarik tangan Mingxia menuju dimana Mark dan Jack berada.

"Jackson!" teriak Mark.

"Ck. Mark, ayolah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih! Aku ingin menghiburmu, dude" Jackson merangkul kembali Mark.

Mark memijat keningnya. Kepala nya sangat sangat memanas.

.

.

"Ni...hao" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka. 2 orang perempuan yang tak lain Meilin dan juga Mingxia.

Lantas, Jackson menoleh.

"Ah...ni hao" Jackson menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Meilin tanpa basa basi.

"Ah...sedang berjalan-jalan. Dan juga menghibur temanku ini yang sedang sedih" kata Jack sambil melihat sekilas ke Mark. Mark melototi Jackson.

"Menghibur? Sepertinya sama! Aku juga sedang menghibur temanku" kata Meilin sambil melihat Mingxia yang sedang melihat kearah lain.

"Ah...oh iya, kenalkan...Jackson..Jackson Wang" Jackson menyodorkan tangannya berusaha utk berkenalan dengan Meilin.

"Meilin. Qiao Meilin" Meilin menyambut tangannya.

Jackson dan Meilin menatap satu sama lain. Dan tak sadar apa tujuan utama mereka berdua tadi. Menghibur temannya.

Buru-buru Meilin melepaskan tangannya. Jackson sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf..."

"Ah, iya aku sampai lupa, ini temanku, nama nya..." ketika Meilin ingin memperkenalkan, Mingxia sudah tidak ada disebelahnya.

Begitupun Mark, Mark juga menghilang dari Jackson.

"Ck. Dasar Mark! Kemana pria ini" Jackson langsung merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel-nya.

Mendengar Jackson mengatakan nama seseorang yang pernah ia dengar itu, Meilin langsung berpikir. Dimana ia mendengar itu? Mark? Rasanya ia sudah sangat sering mendengarkan nama itu.

"APA? Sialan kau, Mark! Ya sudahlah!" pekik Jack dan langsung menutup telponnya dengan kasar.

"Huh?" Meilin menatap Jackson binggung.

"Eh, Meilin, maaf aku pulang duluan! Tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau mengetikan nomor handphone mu"

Awalnya Meilin menatap Jackson dengan heran tapi.. "Baiklah"

Meilin mengetikan nomor nya itu. Jackson menatap Meilin seperti ia sedang melihat bidadari yang baru saja ditujukan untuknya. Hampir saja air ludahnya menetes jika saja Meilin tidak memberikan handphone Jackson kembali padanya.

"Ah... "

"Sama-sama!"

"Aku duluan, Mei"

"I...iya"

* * *

Mingxia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Meilin. Dengan gerutuan di mulutnya Mingxia terus berjalan tanpa tau arah. Yang penting dia berjalan.

"Mungkin Meilin itu sinting, bagaimana bisa berkenalan dengan orang baru" Mingxia terus menggerutu kesal. Langkah Mingxia terhenti melihat kedai kopi di depannya.

Setelah sedikit berfikir akhirnya dia menuju memasuki kedai kopi tersebut.

"Ice Moccachino Latte satu" seru Mingxia.

Di topangnya dagunya di meja kasir selagi menunggu pesannya. Mulutnya berkomat kamit membaca daftar menu yang berada di depan matanya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Mingxia saat pesannya sudah ada di depannya. Mingxia pun mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari saku nya dan membayar pesanannya.

Mingxia pun berjalan keluar. Baru saja dia keluar dari kedai tersebut. Tubuh Mingxia terhuyung kedepan saat ada seseorang tak sengaja menubruk dari belakang.

**BRUK‼!**

Tubuhnya mengenai seseorang didepannya.

"AAAHHH"

Mingxia melotot terkejut melihat kopi yang dia pegang tumpah ke baju sesorang yang didepannya ini. Seseorang yang dimaksud itu, Mark.

Mark menutup matanya sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. Mingxia menggigit bibirnya.

"Pakai mata kalau jalan"

Niat Mingxia yang ingin meminta maaf pupus begitu saja. Dilihatnya seseorang yang di tabraknya menggerutu kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Haiiisshhh… kan aku tak sengaja" lirih Mingxia melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan toilet.

"Menyebalkan sekali" dengus Mark melihat kemeja kotak – kotak hitam merahnya kotor akibat tumpahan kopi.

Diambilnya tisu kemudian dibasahi dengan air dan diusap – usapnya tisu yang sudah basah tersebut ke kemejanya yang kotor.

Kegiatan Mark yang membersihkan kemejanya yang kotor terhenti saat saku kantung celananya bergetar. Di hentikannya membersihkan kemejanya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo"

"Aku di kedai kopi"

"Ya kau cari kedai kopi dekat sini"

"Pakailah otakmu Wang Kayee"

Terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras dari seberang sana. Mark menutup ponselnya dengan kasar.

Kembali, melihat dirinya dengan baju yang ditumpahi kopi tadi. Mark menghela nafas. Diacak-acaknya lah rambutnya dengan kasar.

Tetapi, ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi.

Saat perempuan itu (Mingxia) tak sengaja menabraknya, Mark sejenak melirik ke leher Mingxia, kalung yang berliontinkan bintang dan love.

Mark berpikir kembali.

"Kalung yang dia pakai... sama seperti kalung yang kuberikan pada..." gumam Mark dan kembali pikirannya ke masa lalu...

**Flashback**

"_Hey Ming!" Mark berlari-lari dan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink ditangannya._

"_Mark! Kau lama!" Mingxia mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Maaf, tadi ada urusan" Mark memasukkan kotak itu ke sakunya. _

"_Huh, baiklah!"_

_Tiba-tiba saja suasana nya diam. Mark dan Mingxia terenyuh dalam keheningan._

"_Mark"_

"_Huh?" _

"_Kau tidak akan kemana-mana kan?"_

"_Maksudnya? Aku pergi?"_

"_Tidak...maksud ku kau akan tetap di China kan?"_

"_Hmm...mungkin" kata Mark sambil menatap lurus kedepan._

_Gadis kecil itu menghela nafasnya. Mark menoleh padanya._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Itu artinya kemungkinan kau akan pergi kan?" Mingxia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kecewa._

"_Kenapa Ming berpikiran seperti itu?"_

_Mingxia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada Mark._

"_Karena..."_

_Mark menantikan kelanjutannya dari Mingxia._

"_Karena..."_

_Mark menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya._

"_Karena apa Ming?"_

"_Karena kau tampan!" Mingxia refleks dan tidak tau jika kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat Mingxia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya._

_Mark mengerjapkan matanya seolah tak percaya. Dan Mingxia hanya merutuki mulutnya ini yang telah berbicara sesukanya._

_Melihat Mingxia sedang berkomat-kamit, Mark menyentuh pundak gadis kecil itu dan membuatnya menoleh pada Mark. Menatapnya penuh dengan perasaan bergejolak?_

"_Ming"_

"_I..iya?"_

_Mark mengeluarkan kotak pink nya tadi dari sakunya dan memberikan pada Mingxia. Gadis kecil itu memegang kotak pink itu dengan penuh tanya dan membukanya_

"_Waaaaaah!" teriak Mingxia senang._

_Sebuah kalung yang berliontinkan bintang dan love, pemberian Mark tadi. _

_Mark terkekeh melihat Mingxia sangat gembira mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayanginya. _

_Tangan Mingxia tiba-tiba saja telah didepan wajah Mark dan membuat Mark terkejut._

"_Pakaikan, Mark"_

"_Baiklah"_

_Mark berjalan kebelakang Mingxia dan Ia memasangkan kalung indah itu ke leher putih Mingxia._

"_Mark?"_

"_Ming, maaf"_

"_Huh?"_

_CUP_

_Dikecuplah pipi Mingxia. Mark tidak tahu ada apa didalam dirinya untuk mencium pipi chubby Mingxia itu. _

_Gadis kecil itu berbalik. Menutup matanya dan berteriak nama nya "MAARRRKK" _

"_Maaf Ming" sebelum Mark berlari, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan nakal. _

**Flashback off**

Mark kembali tersadar dari lamunannya karena ponselnya yang bergetar di saku. Dilihatnya lah di layar ponsel-nya "Stupid J".

"Halo?"

"Iya, bodoh! Aku di toilet"

"Huh?"

Mark tiba-tiba saja membulatkan matanya saat mendengar sesuatu dari Jackson.

"Be...be..narkah? baiklah"

PIP

Mark berlari keluar dari toilet dan mencari Jackson.

"Hey bro!" panggil Jackson sambil meminum ice cappucino nya.

"Yang kau katakan tadi... apa maksudnya?"

"Tadi... aku setelah mendapat telpon dari mu..."

"Hm?"

"Aku mendengar Meilin berbicara dengan seseorang dari ponselnya" lanjut Jackson

"Meilin? Siapa?"

"Haissssshh! Kau ini, itu yang tadi mengajak berkenalan"

"Ah whatever, next..."

"Dia menyebut nama Ming-Mingxia"

"Dan?"

"Itu saja"

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak"

**PLETAK‼**

Sebuah pukulan yang agak keras ditujukan untuk Jackson dari Mark.

"YA! Kenapa memukulku?" Jackson sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ck." Mark menghela nafasnya.

Ntah kenapa, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Mingxia. Dan memulai nya semua dari awal. Tetapi sepertinya jika ia tidak cepat bertemu dengan Mingxia, mungkin akan sia-sia.

"Ayo pulang" kata Mark lesu

Jackson mengangguk kan kepalanya dan menghabiskan ice cappucinno nya itu.

"Lets go, bro!" Jackson merangkul Mark dan pergi.

* * *

Mingxia menyusuri jalanan kota Taiwan pada malam hari. Karena dia meninggalkan Meilin begitu saja saat di taman tadi. Langkahnya terhenti saat saku kantungnya bergetar. Tertera di LCD ponselnya kontak Meilin "**Meimei**"

"_Jumpai aku di pelataran Taman Sungai Ai_ "

Sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim Meilin untuk Mingxia.

"Buat apa aku kesana ?" gumam Mingxia.

Tanpa pikir panjang Mingxia melanjutkan langkahnya. Sambil meminum ice mochachino late nya. Tiba – tiba di kembali teringat kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana dia menabrak seseorang tadi. Setelah di pikir-pikir, sepertinya Mingxia mengenali wajah yang ditabraknya tadi. Tetapi ia tidak tau dimana ia bertemu dengannya.

Refleks, Mingxia memegangi kalung yang ada pada lehernya dan melihatnya.

"Mark, kau dimana?"

**.**

**.**

**Disisi lain**

"HACCCCCHIIIIMMM"

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jackson sambil mengeluarkan tisu dan memberikan pada Mark.

"Ti...tidak" Mark menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berapa lama kita harus menunggu ?" sunggut Mark sambil mengelap hidung nya yang mancung dengan tisu.

"Sabar dong. Sebentar lagi" tukas Jackson. Matanya juga mencari – cari orang yang ingin di jumpai ini.

Mark pun diam mendengarnya. Di perhatikannya Sungai Ai dari taman di dekat sungai indah yang dihiasi oleh lampu – lampu yang berasal dari gedung – gedung di sekitarnya. Di tariknya nafasnya dan di keluarkannya secara perlahan. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat keindahan sungai cinta yang di katakan orang – orang banyak.

Kemudian di dongakkannya wajahnya menghadap ke langit gelap. Langit yang gelap pun terasa begitu indah juga karena dihasi bintang – bintang. Sebuah ulasan senyum terukir di bibir lelaki ini.

"Eh, itu dia" tunjuk Jackson ke seseorang yg tengah berlari-lari kearah mereka.

"Meilin" panggil Jackson yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Meilin?" Mark melihat kearah yg ditunjukkan Jackson.

Meilin berlari tergesa-gesa ke mereka dan sepertinya raut wajah nya agak berbeda?

"Hai, Mei?" panggil Jackson, tetapi Meilin memasang muka datar dan menatap Mark dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Mark heran, kenapa ia ditatap seperti pencuri?

"Kau..." tunjuk Meilin.

"Aku?" Mark menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya...Kau... nama mu Mark Tuan kan" tanya Meilin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Mark dan Jackson saling menatap satu sama lain. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Pikir Mark.

"Meilin" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka. Ternyata, dia. Yang menumpahi kopi di baju kesayangan Mark.

Mark mengernyitkan matanya.

Orang itu berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Meilin masih menatap tak percaya pada Mark.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Mark yang merasa risih karena diperhatikan.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini ?"Mingxia mempoutkan bibirnya sesampainya di hadapan teman wanitanya ini.

Mark terdiam saat melihat Mingxia mempoutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya, dia mengenali orang yang mempoutkan bibirnya ini.

Mark menatap Mingxia dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. Merasa diperhatikan, Mingxia menatap Mark yang sedang memperhatikannya.

**DEG**

Jantung Mark tiba-tiba saja berulah. Ia memegangi dadanya dan menghela nafasnya. Begitupun Mingxia, ia mengedip-kedipkan matanya seraya menatap Mark.

Yang melihat itu, Meilin menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Jackson menganga dan juga Jackson menoleh pada Meilin.

"Aku perlu bicara padamu, Mei" Jackson menarik tangan Meilin.

Dan tinggallah Mark dan Mingxia. Mereka tidak tau sama sekali jika berdua ini saling tau.

.

.

"APA?" teriak Jackson.

"Sudah kuduga, apa aku benar?" balas Meilin dan Jackson mengiyakan.

"Mark, akhirnya kau menemukannya!" gumam Jackson

.

.

Mark dan Mingxia masih terdiam di taman ini. Mereka saling menghembuskan nafas satu sama lain. Sampai – sampai helaan nafas mereka saling terdengar

"E… " Mingxia membuka pembicaraan

Mark merespon dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"Maaf yang tadi, aku tidak se-"

"No problem"sela Mark

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Mark bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan berbalik.

Mingxia menatap punggung Mark yang begitu hangat dan siap untuk dipeluk. Mingxia menggigit bibirnya. Ia kembali meminum Mocachino late-nya untuk menghilangkan gugupnya.

.

.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I am. Mark Tuan, sir"

Mingxia menghentikan minumnya. Ia merasa jika jantungnya terhenti saat mendengar nama itu. Nama itu. Mark. Minumannya terjatuh ke bawah. Dan sekarang matanya tertuju pada orang yang sedang menelfon seseorang yang ada didepan matanya ini.

"Oh. Thank you. You want to meet me? I'm sorry sir. I was in Taiwan. Okay I will receive via email. Once again thank you sir"

**PIP**

Ketika Mark membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut jika Mingxia tiba-tiba saja didepannya.

"A...pa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apakah namamu Mark?" tanyanya serius.

"Huh?"

"Aku bertanya, apakah namamu Mark?" entah kenapa nada Mingxia berubah meninggi.

"I..iya"

Air mata Mingxia terjatuh perlahan saat Mark mengiyakan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hey hey, kau kenapa" Mark terkejut ketika Mingxia menangis.

"BODOH" teriaknya.

Mark mengerjapkan matanya. Bodoh?

"Kau mengatakan aku bodoh?" tanya Mark dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Iya, kau bodoh. Hiks hiks" pekik Mingxia sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hah? Are you kidding me?"

Mingxia kesal karena Mark tak kunjung mengenalinya. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Mark.

Mark tak percaya jika orang yang tadi telah menumpahi kopi di baju kesayangannya ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Mark dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ming"

"Apa?"

Ditatapnya Mark dengan mata sendu.

Dengan bibir bergetar gadis ini berucap "Ming, aku Mingxia!"

Jantung Mark terhenti sejenak saat Mingxia mengatakan jika ia adalah Mingxia. Mingxia yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dan juga dicarinya sejak beberapa lama.

Tanpa terasa Mark menitikan air mata.

Di tatapnya gadis di hadapannya ini dengan lamat.

"Ming" bibir Mark bergetar mengatakan nama itu.

Mingxia menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan Mingxia mendekat ke Mark. Di gerakkannya tangannya menggapai pipi mulus Mark.

"Jangan menangis" ujar Mingxia pelan.

Tetap saja air mata Mark tidak berhenti. Di genggamnya tangan Mingxia yang berada di pipinya.

Sedikit menarik nafas. Lalu di tatapnya Mingxia denga lamat.

"Maaf"

"Untuk ?"

"Maaf untuk baru sekarang aku mengatakannya. Maaf untuk aku yang meninggalkanmu tanpa memberitahumu. Maaf untuk…"

"Ssstttt"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya"

Dengan cepat Mark menarik tubuh Mingxia ke dalam dekapannya. Di peluknya erat gadis ini seakan tak mau melepaskan pergi. Tubuh Mingxia bergidik merasakan kehangat tubuh Mark. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Mark tergerak ke atas mengusap kepala Mingxia. Sekali lagi. Senyuman tersunging di bibir Mark. Sudah lama dia tidak mengusap kepala gadis ini.

"Wo xiangnian ni ( _aku merindukan mu_ ) " lirih Mark tepat di telinga gadis ini. Mingxia kembali bergidik mendengar suara berat lelaki ini tepat di telinganya.

Gadis ini sedikit menarik nafas "Wo ye ( _aku juga_ )" ucap Mingxia akhirnya.

"Apa kau begitu gugup ? Hum " Mark berlirih lagi. Dapat di rasakannya detak jantung gadis ini berdetak begitu cepat.

"Kau juga. Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungmu tak normal" balas Mingxia.

Lalu sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Mark. Dilepaskannya pelukannya yang ia rasa sudah cukup lama berpelukan dengan gadis ini.

Di tatapnya manik mata gadis ini. "Finally I find you" kemudian Mark tersenyum begitu manisnya ke Mingxia. Saking manis nya senyum lelaki di depannya ini Mingxia sampai menahan nafasnya melihat senyuman Mark. Batinya mengatakan senyumnya tak berubah dari dulu. Mark semakin tersenyum sampai Mingxia membalas senyumannya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian air wajah Mingxia berubah.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi ?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada pelan tapi sangat di dengar jelas oleh Mark.

Digenggamnya pundak gadis ini.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan pergi"

Pandangan Mingxia berubah sendu. Ia takut lelaki ini berbohong.

"Aku berjanji" sela Mark cepat. Seakan mengetahui apa maksud yang tersirat dari pandangan gadis di depannya ini.

Mingxia tersenyum mendengar sebuah ucapan tegas yang keluar dari mulut Mark. Di tatapnya lelaki ini yang rasanya semakin lama semakin tampan. Begitu juga Mark, dia juga menatap wajah yang ia rindukan selama ini. Pandangan mereka jelas bertemu satu sama lain. Entah dari dorongan mana wajah Mark perlahan mendekat ke wajah cantik Mingxia. Perlahan, perlahan sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Entah mengapa Mingxia tdiak bergerak badannya terasa kaku untuk di gerak. Di dapat melihat jelas wajah Mark yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mark menyungingkan senyuman mautnya. Tubuh Mingxia mendadak tegang melihat senyuman mematikan dari Mark. Dapat dirasakannya deru nafas lelaki ini yang beraroma mint menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

Mingxia mengepalkan tangannya saat bibir Mark menepel di bibirnya. Darah Mingxia berdesir hebat. Matanya semakin menutup rapat saat Mark perlahan mengerakan bibirnya. Pelan, perlahan dan lembut. Sekejab saja Mingxia terbuai akan gerakan lembut bibir Mark. Tanpa terasa tangan Mingxia bergerak mengalung di leher Mark. Tak mau berlama – lama Mark segera menarik tubuh Mingxia mendekap di pelukannya. Di tekannya tengkuk gadis ini dengan tangannya. Kini ciuman Mark yang lembut perlahan menjadi sedikit kasar. Mark sedikit gemas melihat Mingxia tidak membalas ciuamannya. Di kulumnya bibir Mingxia dengan sedikit tergesah. Mark menyungingkan senyumannya saat Mingxia sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil oksigen. Dengan cepat Mark melesakan lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Mingxia.

Mark melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Mingxia. Terlihat jelas raut wajah kecewa di gadis ini.

"Mochacinno latte"

Tebak Mark di sela ciumannya. Mark dapat merasakan pahit manis nya kopi yang masih tersisa di mulut Mingxia.

Mingxia menatap Mark kemudian mengangguk lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Mark tertawa kecil melihat betapa imutnya tingkah gadis ini.

"Kau benar – benar lucu"

Dengan sayang Mark mengacak – ngacak rambut Mingxia.

.

.

**Di sisi lain**

"Mereka berciuman " desis Jackson dari balik bangku taman sambil melihat Meilin yang terlihat menganga melihat teman itu berciuman. Dan dengan cepat di angguki Meilin. Ya mereka sedari tadi memperhatikan Mark dan Mingxia.

"Jadi mere… "

Mata Meilin seketika membulat saat bibirnya tak sengaja menempel di bibir Jackson saat mengahap ke arah Jackson.

"Maaf"

Dengan cepat Meilin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jackson. Dan menundukan kepalanya. Seketika wajah Meilin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Pasal nya itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Kau…"

Desis Jackson dengan nada dingin.

Meilin menoleh di tatapnya Jackson dengan raut wajah menegang.

"Ma… maaf… aku tak sengaja" Aku Meilin. Dia benar – benar takut melihat wajah Jackson.

"Kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku" tukas Jackson dengan raut wajah yang masih sama.

Kini Meilin menatap binggung Jackson. Jadi tadi benar – benar ciuman pertama dia dan juga lelaki ini.

**CUP**

Dengan gerakan cepat Jackson mengecup bibir Meilin. Meilin menegang seketika.

Ciuman kedua kalinya pikir gadis ini.

Tanpa Meilin sadar Jackson menarik wajahnya dan mempagutkan bibirnya. Dengan posisi mereka yang berjongkok Jackson mengulum bibir tipis Meilin. Sedangkan Meilin hanya meremas lengan jaket Jackson.

Sedetik kemudian Meilin menahan tangan Jackson. Secara sepihak Meilin melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Kita..

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku tau ini konyol. Tapi kau percaya kata love at the first sight kan ? Saat berjumpa dengan mu aku merasakan itu" Jackson menatap lekat Meilin.

"Tapi…

"Maukah menjadi kekasihku Qiao Meilin ?"

Kini Jackson sudah menggengam kedua tangan Meilin. Meilin menundukan kepalanya.

"Tatap aku. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

Tanya Jackson dengan nada yang penuh kesungguhan.

Perlahan Meilin mengangkat wajahnya. Di tatapnya Jackson yang menatapnya. Malu – malu Meilin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Jackson.

Sekali lagi Meilin menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu Meilin menoleh kearah Mark dan Mingxia berada.

"Kemana mereka ?"

Meilin celingak – celinguk mencari keberadaan mereka. Jackson juga jadi ikutan mencari temannya itu.

* * *

"Mereka nanti akan mencari kita"

Mingxia menoleh menatap Mark. Mark sengaja menariknya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Karena dia tau kedua manusia itu telah melihatnya berciuman dengan Mingxia.

"Kau mau mereka berdua melihat kiat berciuman ?"

Dengan sengaja Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Mingxia. Membuat gadis ini menjadi salah tingkah.

"A..apaan sih"

Lalu Mingxia menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Mark. Melihat akan hal itu. Mark malah menggeserkan duduknya agar mendekat ke Mingxia. Mingxia tau lelaki ini menggeser duduknya. Lalu dia pun menggeser duduknya agar menjauh kembali.

Mark berdecak kesal. "Kau tidak mau di dekatku begitu ?" sungut Mark.

Tak ayalnya Mingxia pun menoleh dilihatnya Mark yang bersungut seperti anak kecil.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Gelak tawa Mingxia keluar begitu saja. Untung saja taman ini sedang sepi.

"Ada yang lucu ?" Mark yang bersungut semakin kesal melihat Mingxia tertawa mendadak melihatnya.

"Mukamu lucu" pekik Mingxia gemas.

"Menyebalkan" rajuk Mark, kemudian Mark bangkit dari duduknya. Baru ingin melangkah tanganya sudah di tarik dan dihempaskan Mingxia ke duduknya.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku"

Kini giliran Mingxia yang merajuk. Melihat gadisnya merajuk. Mark segera menarik Mingxia kepelukannya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu" tegas Mark. Dalam dekapan lelaki ini Mingxia mengangguk kecil.

Mark pun merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan. Di tariknya kepala Mingxia dengan lembut bersandar di bahunya. Dengan tangan memeluk pinggang Mingxia. Dan juga tangan kanan Mark mengelus – ngelus surai rambut Mingxia. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat romantis.

"Malam yang indah" ujar Mingxia yang sedang menatap langit.

"Kau tau setiap malam aku selalu berfantasi seperti ini dengan mu sambil melihat bintang"

Mingxia sedikit melirik Mark yang baru saja mengatakan kata – kata yang membuat membucah bahagia.

"Benarkah ?"

Mark hanya berdehem. Pandangannya masih menatap ke arah langit hitam yang dihiasin bintang – bintang. Hatinya benar – benar senang. Akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dicarinya. Tidak. Tapi seseorang yang ia sukai sejak ia kecil. Dan saat ini seseorang tersebut telah di sampingnya.

"Aku tau aku tampan. Jangan melihatku ku terus"

Mingxia tetap menatap Mark. Wajah Mark sangat indah untuk dipandang. Malah Mingxia tersenyum melihat Mark. Mark dapat melihat senyuman dari gadis ini. Di tolehkannya wajahnya ke Mingxia.

Wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. Mingxia tetap tidak melunturkan senyumanya. Malah semakin tersenyum manis ke Mark. Begitu juga Mark. Lelaki ini ikut tersenyum melihat gadisnya tersenyum.

Tanpa permisi Mark mengecup bibir Mingxia. Bukan hanya mengecup Mark juga mengulum bibir peach milik Mingxia. Dan kali ini Mingxia membalas ciuman dari lelaki ini. Ciuman sangat lembut membuat Mingxia terbuai akan lumatan bibir Mark. Kini mereka berdua saling mengulum satu sama lain. Sedikit Mingxia membuka mulutnya tapi itu adalah kesempatan buat Mark. Dilesakkannya lidahnya kedalam. Di absennya deretan gigi Mingxia. Gadis ini membiarkan lidahMark bermain bebas di mulutnya.

Perlahan Mark melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Mingxia. Di tempelkannya dahinya ke dahi gadis ini. Lalu di tangkupnya wajah chubby milik Mingxia.

"Wo ai ni" sebuah kata yang ingin Mark katakan jauh sebelumnya. Sebuah kata yang ia persiapkan untuk gadis ini.

"Wo ai ni" balas Mingxia dengan senyuman termanis yang ia punya.

**.**

**.**

**7 Years later**

"Maxia jangan lari – lari sayang"

Mingxia berteriak dari kejauhan melihat anak perempuannya yang berumur 3 tahun ini sedang berlari – lari di taman sambil memegang balon di tangannya.

"Biarkan saja"

Sahut Mark dari arah belakang sembari membawa tas yang berisi keperluan Maxia.

"Tapi dia nanti jatuh bagaimana ?" tanya Mingxia dengan cemasnya.

"Jatuhkan bisa bangkit lagi"

Dengan sekenanya Mark menjawab sehingga Mark meringis kesakitan saat menerima cubitan panas dari istrinya.

Lalu kemudian mereka sama – sama saling tersenyum. Di rangkulnya gadis yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya sejak 7 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia sudah dikaruniai anak perempuan yang cantik seperti ibunya. Maxia Tuan. Nama perpaduan antara ia dan istrinya Mingxia.

Mark menggengam tangan istrinya "Masih ingat awal pertemuan kita ?"

Sontak Mingxia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan suaminya. "Jelas aku masih mengingatnya"

Kemudian Mingxia melirik suaminya. Lalu berdecak.

"Sudah punya anak juga. Tapi tidak terlihat seperti punya anak" cibir Mingxia yang melihat suaminya dengan style anak muda sekali. Kemeja putih lengan di gulung yang sangat pas di badan bidangnya Mark juga celana keeper hitam dan sepatu kulit. Tak lupa juga jam tangan yang setia menemaninya di tangan kirinya.

"Kau juga istriku. Lihatnya dress setulut seperti ini. Dirimu seperti kakak nya Maxia bukan seperti ibunya" Mark menyindir Mingxia. Sebenarnya ia sudah memperingatkan Mingxia untuk tidak selalu memakai pakaian yang terlihat seperti anak gadis kalau keluar. Tapi tetap saja Mingxia selalu melanggarnya. Ia ingin menjadi ibu – ibu yang memperhatikan penampilannya.

.

.

"Hei kalian" seru seseorang dari belakang.

Mark maupun Mingxia menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya Jackson yang sedang memapah Meilin berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kalian disini juga ?" tanya Mingxia saat temannya ini sudah dihadapannya. Dilihatnya perut Meilin yang semakin membesar.

"Mei mengidam ingin ke taman katanya. Kebetulan lewat sini. Yasudah, eh ternyata ada kalian juga" jelas Jackson dengan senangnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah" Mark menyeringai menatap sepupunya ini. Ketara sekali wajah Jackson berubah menjadi kesal. Pasalnya ia takut terhadap anak – anak. Bukan takut tapi lebih tepatnya ia takut menyakiti anak kecil. Baginya anak kecil itu sangat rapuh.

"Jangan menyindirku" Jackson menatap Mark dengan tak senang.

"Aku tidak mau tau sebulan lagi anak kita akan lahir. Kau harus berani dengan anak kecil"

Sebuah kata yang menohok langsung ke dada Jackson.

"Kenapa cepat sekali ?" tanya Jackson bingung. Perasaanya baru kemarin ia membuatnya dengan istrinya Meilin eh sudah ingin melahirkan saja istrinya.

Mark menepuk punggung sepupunya ini. "Kau pasti akan bangga menjadi seorang ayah" Mark menyakinkan sepupunya ini dengan serius.

"Wah ada paman Jackson, bibi Meilin. Ni hao" sapa Maxia dengan cengiran khas anak kecilnya.

"Sudah selesai bermainnya sayang ?" tanya Mingxia sambil mengelap dahi anaknya yang berkeringat.

"Sudah bu" jawab Maxia cepat. Tak sengaja Maxia melihat bibi nya ini dengan perut membuncit.

"Pelut bibi kenapa kok besal ?" Maxia mengkerjab – kerjabkan mata sipitnya yang melihat perut Meilin yang membuncit.

"Ini dalamnya ada adik" Jackson mengusap – ngusap perut istrinya sambil menatap Maxia untuk memberi jawaban.

"Adik ?" tanya Maxia lagi. Tiba-tiba, Maxia langsung menoleh pada Ayah dan Ibu nya. Sepertinya akan ada masalah yang tidak diinginkan, pikir Mingxia.

"Ibu.. ayah... xia ingin adik " rengek Maxia sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Seketika itu juga Mark senang lalu menyungingkan smirk nya ke Mingxia. Berbeda dengan Mingxia, seluruh badannya menegang melihat seringai milik suaminya.

"Istriku kau dengarkan apa mau Maxia ?"

Mingxia bergidik ngeri melihat suaminya yang tersenyum dengan nakal seperti itu. Mingxia menatap Mark seakan bilang T-I-D-A-K. Lalu di tatapnya anaknya.

"Eh sayang tapi….."

"Ah… tidak mau xia ingin adik seperti bibi Meilin" rengek Maxia kini malah menangis.

Melihat anaknya menangis Mark berjongkok dan mengusap air mata Maxia "Cup..cup.. anak ayah jangan menangis. Maxia ingin adik kan ?" tanya Mark ke anaknya ini.

Maxia hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan mungilnya.

"Nanti malam ayah akan membuatnya dengan ibumu" Mark menyengir ke Maxia.

"Plomise?" Maxia mengulurkan jari kelingking kecilnya ke ayahnya.

"Promise" sahut Mark cepat sambil mengaikatkan jari kelingkingnya juga.

"Ibu janji" kini Maxia menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah ibunya.

Sedikit ragu Mingxia menatap anaknya. Dengan ragu – ragu Mingxia mengulurkan jarinya untuk di kaitkan ke jari kelingking mungil anaknya.

"Ibu janji"

Saking senangnya Mark pun bangkit dan segera memeluk pingging istrinya dari samping.

"Malam ini kan sayang ?" tanya Mark dengan seduktif. Tangan Mark tergerak menyempingkan rambut Mingxia di balik kupingnya.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu lagi dengan gaun tidur pink mu itu" bisik Mark yang terdengar seperti agak nakal. Mingxia menatap suaminya itu dan mencubit pinggangnya. Rintihan sakit terdengar dari mulut Mark, akan tetapi suami nya itu hanya menyengir nakal.

"Hei.. hei.. ingat kami masih ada dan ingat juga anak kalian menyaksikan. Cih…"

Dengan sedikit lantang Jackson menyindir..

"Ibu.. Ayah…." Panggil Maxia dengan polosnya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From the playground I met her. From the playground I knew her. From the playground I get love. And now you are my playground – Mark**_

_**You're my playground, who I trust to be my lover. You're my playground, who I believe to keep our love. From the playground, we've grown to be a destiny lover - Mingxia**_

**=END=**

**HAA**

**Anyeonghasseo, readers. It's our project fanfiction. From adorable **_**Pandakim**_** and precious **_**DJ**_** xixixi.**

**It's our first time, heh to make project fanfiction like this!? /**

**Tentang Mark Tuan, biasnya thor DJ di GOT7. Kalian tau kan Mark Tuan? Iya, yang hobi jungkir balik itu lho? Gatau, googling dulu gih biar kenal /? **

**Kenapa sih make Mark jadi main cast? Kenapa ya, mungkin karena faktor ketampanannya yang tingkat dewa dan juga memungkinkan jadi main cast ya gitu deh, suami author DJ yang keempat ga ada yg bisa nandingin ((ignore gais)). Author pandakim juga suka Mark, tapi cuma sebatas tentanggan gitu '-')? pandakim sih biasnya maknae dari GOT7, tau kan? Gatau? ? ? ? sama pandakim juga XD **

**OMONAH.. Kebanyakan cerita ttg Mark jd lupa deh nanyain. Gimana nih readers ceritanya? Menarik? Sedih? Bahagia? Atau dll? Ya itu sih terserah kalian ya mau tanggapin cerita ini gimana, asal setelah baca, dimohonkan untuk memberi komennya. KOMENTAR KALIAN SANGAT MEMBANTU ‼‼! Okay? Pandakim dan DJ selalu akan memantau komen kalian kok, jadi ga usah takut kalo ga dibaca!^^**

**Thanks for ur attention, guys.**

**Regards.**

_**Pandakim **_&amp;_** DJ**_


End file.
